


The Assassin - The Protector

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Purrs, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Miraculous Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: He was tasked to assassinate the girl.Not devote himself as the Protector of her and her best friend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Batfamily Members, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)/Damian Wayne
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 50
Kudos: 901
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	1. The Assassin - The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> 'Maybe a Felinette/Maribat prompt? Where in this world batman and his family are still heroes, it's just that some of the others choose to do hitmen stuff like kill a bad guy. So, Damien is tasked with killing Mari and he sees that in her profile she is a willing accomplice to Hawkmoth but that's cause Lila made the profile. He goes to stake her out but then sees Felix defending and comforting Mari and is he jealous? Why, he's never even met her until he decides to introduce himself.'

"Demon Spawn? Watcha doing?"

"None of your business, Todd," the male responded.

Damian heard footsteps from behind, just before Jason asked, "Another one of those jobs again?"

"If you're so desperate to know, then yes."

Jason hummed, walking even closer to his brother and catching sight of the picture displayed in front of him. He let out a muffled whistle from within his helmet.

"Damn, she's adorable," Red Hood complimented, "Reminds me of Jon, to be honest."

Damian nodded along, not looking up from the screen he was intently studying. At the boy's silence, Jason grinned, thought it was unfortunately unseen.

"So, you agree that she's cute? Wow, Demon Spawn. Didn't expect that."

"W-What? No I don't!" the younger one exclaimed, realising the topic of the conversation with a blush overtaking his cheeks.

Jason laughed, deciding to stop his teasing and instead scan through the file on Damian's iPad.

"Hawk Moth? What kinda name is that?"

"Apparently, there has been a terrorist in Paris using magic to turn people into temporary villains," he explained.

"Are you sure? That might be fake, you know," Red Hood remarked, crossing his arms with a furrowed brow. "Doesn't sound too real to me."

Damian shrugged his shoulders. "I'm getting payed a hefty amount of money for the job, so if it turns out to be a prank I'll just carry out the usual procedure."

After a few seconds of silence, the older man simply said, "Fair enough."

With that parting statement, he strolled off, whilst pulling out a case of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket pockets.

**~*~*~**

A faint click was the only noise revealing Damian's presence, on top of a moderately tall building's roof. The walls lining it were short, just ending above his knee, allowing him the chance to peek and crouch without being spotted.

His eyes were carefully set on a window across the street, that filtered sunlight through smoothly. No curtains covered the glass, giving him a perfect of view of the inside.

He could see students there. Students with bags slung over their shoulders and textbooks in their arms. Students filing in at random intervals with another by their side.

All except for one.

The girl's silky hair - that was a similar shade to his own - was pulled back into two pigtails, both somehow having the exact shape and size as each other. Cherry red ribbons stuck out from the sides of her head, flopping slightly with every step she took.

From where Damian was settled, he could make out the bluebell eyes that she had, yet his goggles let him see the freckles splattered across her nose and rosy cheeks. Onyx studs glimmered with a sparkle of white in her ears.

With his gaze, he followed her path up the steps in her classroom, which led to a wooden desk at the back. On the left of it, a boy was sat, his back straight in a rigid posture and a sharp pencil in his grip.

A grey shirt was worn over his chest, with a black vest and tie overlapping it. His emerald eyes, slightly hidden by a side-swept blond fringe, met the female's. A small smile graced his features.

All of a sudden, Damian found heat rushing to his face, that burned a darker shade when the girl beamed back.

_What was that?_

He shook his head to rid of the thought, and the blush adorning his cheeks.

"Hi, Felix," he heard her greet, from the piece of technology nestled in his ear.

"Hello, Marinette," Felix replied, nodding as she took a seat with a content sigh.

**~*~*~**

"Marinette!" a shrill voice cried aloud. "How could you say that to me?"

Sighing in frustration, said girl rolled her eyes, before facing the problem. "What are you talking about Lila?"

"What, so now you act like you don't know?" Alya defended, stepping forward into Marinette's space. "I saw the texts you sent Lila - I bet you thought I wouldn't, didn't you?"

Raising a brow, she answered, "What texts?"

"The texts you sent last night!" Lila sobbed, fake tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I can't believe you would threaten me like that!"

Several classmates sent glares Marinette's way, and though she was used to it, she couldn't help the way she shrunk back into herself.

A cough resounded from behind, prompting those in the vicinity to glance at the source.

Felix was stood there, his expression bored. However, those who knew him well could see the clenching of his fists and twitching of his right brow.

He opened his mouth, saying in a curt voice, "What would happen to be occurring here?"

**~*~*~ _A Long While Later_ ~*~*~**

"I'm so sorry," Marinette apologised, though it was muffled in Felix's chest. She felt an arm encircle her waist protectively, pulling her in closer.

"I already told you, it's not your fault," he reminded, tracing small circles on her back in a soothing motion.

"I-I just...how could she say that about me?" she choked, burying further into his warmth.

Felix didn't provide an answer - only tightening his grip and gritting his teeth in restrained anger.

Too caught up in their joint irritation and despair, none noticed the flutter of a butterfly's wings edging closer, and the look of horror on a nearby male's face.

Before they knew what was happening, a sharp sting was felt on both of their necks, lingering for a millisecond. All of a sudden, they slumped over, with Felix against the bench's back and Marinette leaning on him.

Damian panted harshly. The tranquilizer gun in his fingertips dropped onto the floor when it tingled slightly along with his skin.

"No one hurts those that I love," he growled, nails digging into his palms enough to draw blood.

"And I shall give you the power to keep them safe, _Protector,_ " a man spoke, his voice seemingly echoing within Damian's mind.


	2. The Protector's Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: 'In The Assassin The Protector, I see things not going well for Hawky when Damian wants to protect Mari from him.'

After the wash of violet bubbles overcame his body, Protector stood there for a moment, basking in his power. He glanced down at the tranquilizer gun in his grip - now a weapon to aid him in his quest.

Unnatural emerald eyes caught sight of the slumped over figures on a bench nearby, prompting him to take steps towards it. Damian watched the two for a minute, seeing their even breathing and peaceful expressions.

He then aimed his gun.

The shot that came out was a laser of red, that enveloped both Marinette and Felix in a white glow. All of a sudden, the teens disappeared into thin air, replaced by two spherical orbs that were pink and green.

Protector scooped them up gently, as he opened up the magazine to his gun. The male placed the souls of his crushes in, before pushing them back inside the firearm.

A satisfied grin settled across his lips, yet it soon faded when a voice began to speak within the confines of his mind.

"Protector, don't forget your mission," Hawk Moth reminded, "You need to get both Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

Damian's brow twitched, as he hissed, "My mission is to protect my Angel and Moon. Not get some jewellery off of some kids for your benefit."

"You dare defy me? Well, I can change that!"

Protector laughed, though it was a hollow and spine-chilling noise. "Go ahead. Let's see how you fair with getting me to do your dirty work."

The symbol hovering in front of his face disappeared, soon followed by an excruciating pain shooting up from his chest to his very bones. However, the teenager didn't twitch, nor did he flinch.

Hawk Moth, in surprise and vain, attempted to contact the akuma via another mental connection.

Chuckles shook Protector's chest. "It's ironic, really. How you've given me the power to take care of those I love, and avenge the ones who hurt them, when you yourself are a person I must go after."

"What?" the villain shouted. "I could take your powers away right now if you do not listen!"

Damian carried on, pointedly ignoring the commands in his ears. "You see, I've heard my Angel talk about how she has almost been akumatized, and I've seen how it has affected her. She cried over it to my Moon, enough that an akuma almost took them both one day."

A scowl took over Protector's features. "Luckily, Marinette was able to fend it off, along with Felix. But earlier, I don't think they would've. Now, am I right in my assumption, _Gabriel Agreste,_ that you've been trying to use my Angel to your benefit?"

The fact that someone knew his identity caused Hawk Moth to stumble backwards in his lair, though what made his legs tremble was the sheer venom in the new villain's tone at his name.

Gabriel stood there for a moment, his chest heaving at the swarm of negative emotions that had emanated from Damian. He was so shaken up that he hadn't noticed the severed mental connection between himself and the boy - until it was too late.

Glass rained from above. A shadowed figure planted themselves on the ground below. Their cape fluttered elegantly behind from the movement.

Protector made eye contact with Hawk Moth, before narrowing his chartreuse irises that were lined in a dark-colored mask.

His fingers grabbed the gun at his utility belt, as he changed the type of bullets that would be shot out with a simple thought.

"My goal was to protect and keep my loves safe, is that correct?" Damian asked, aiming the firearm at Gabriel. "Well, I'm about to complete a necessary part of that, and then I will go for the one who caused them the most pain."

With those words, Protector pulled the trigger, making the other male writhe in discomfort whilst his sclera turned pure white. Memories proceeded to run through the man's mind, mostly from the point of view of two teens in particular.

"Let us see if that is enough pain for you to endure," Damian announced, turning to exit the lair. "After all, my Angel and Moon had to deal with it for their whole lives. Surely you can."

Protector sprung up, taking the souls of two innocents along with him.

"That fox will get what is coming to her," he growled to himself, though the threat was mainly lost in the wind as he leaped towards Francoise DuPont.


	3. The Protector's Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to make any other parts for this, but with everyone asking for another part, I decided to create one.

"Marinette?"

A groan escaped said girl's mouth, as she forced her heavy eyes open. What met her was a blurry image, forcing her to blink repeatedly to rid of the haze blocking her sight. In front of her a teen towered, with blond hair and a tall height.

"F-Felix?" Marinette muttered, whilst she squinted at her friend questioningly.

"Yes, it's me," he responded, soon sighing in relief when a spark of recognition flashed through Marinette's eyes.

"Where are we?"

The young woman absentmindedly rubbed at the side of her neck, where a stinging pain emanated from.

"At the top of the Eiffel Tower," Felix answered, "I'm not sure what happened, but I think an akuma brought us here."

Gazing around, Marinette took in the metal beams and railings surrounding her, along with the cold steel wall she was propped up against.

"Yeah, that must have been it. The last thing I remember was..."

Staring off into the distance, she felt tears rise up to the rims of her eyes, and soon a hand take a hold of her shoulder. It pulled her into a vested chest, that she buried her head into as soothing motions were stroked onto her back.

"It's okay," Felix mumbled. "We'll find a way out and get back at them, don't worry."

"B-But-"

"No, Marinette," he cut in with, yet his tone was still soft and caring. "That was the last straw. Spreading rumours to the school was one thing, but spreading it to your parents? I _won't_ let her do that again."

Letting out a resigned sniffle, Marinette nodded. "Okay," she croaked, "But what if she gets akumatized again?"

"She won't," he assured, pulling back to meet her gaze. "We'll get back at her in public. That'll stop Lila from purposely taking an akuma unless she wants to out herself."

Before the female could reply, a strange noise was heard in the distance - reminiscent of the resident hero Ladybug's own yo-yo.

Scanning about, Marinette caught sight of the elevator leading to the lower floors of the Eiffel Tower. Smiling, though it was more of a grimace if anything, she grabbed Felix's hand in hers, and dragged him to where it was.

As they stepped foot into it, the zipping sound only got louder, until it stopped for a short moment. Following came the hush landing of a figure, who's cape faced the duo's direction.

The friends froze, still holding onto each other, whilst the person ahead whipped their head back and forth in search. They were visibly confused. That was when they brought a gun into their visions, that had an orange glow shining within.

"Oh," Marinette breathed, "That's the akuma."

Pressing the lowest button nearby, a quiet beep sounded in the silent atmosphere from it.

The figure snapped their head back.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" she freaked, which only got more panicked when the villain sprinted towards the shutting doors. Felix pushed her behind him protectively.

"Stop!" the male's muffled voice was heard to shout. "I promise I won't hurt you, my Angel, my Moon. I only want to _protect_ you."

The girl paused in pushing the elevator door buttons.

"Damian?" Felix and Marinette realised aloud.

Memories flashed through their minds, all revolving around the regular customer at Tom and Sabine's bakery. The customer with the same nicknames that the akuma had just called them.

"Come out, my loves," he calmly coaxed. "I know what has been happening at school to you both. How that _fox_ has been spreading lies and false truths about you. How you've been bullied by your own classmates. Well, I have a surprise for you both, and you'll love it, I'm sure."

Sending a frantic look to Felix, she saw him nod, prompting her to open up her purse while he indicated for the elevator to escalate. A red kwami zipped out, taking in the scene, before flying up to her owner's face.

"You have to transform!"

"On it," Marinette enthused, as the floor lowered downwards. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Pink flashed around, leaving a spotted heroine in red and black. She pulled out her yo-yo, spinning it experimentally, as they became closer to ground level.

"Get to safety," Ladybug commanded to her friend. "I'll capture the akuma with the help of Chat Noir when he comes."

"Right," Felix said, "Just stay safe, okay?"

A light rouge flushed on her cheeks. "O-Of course!" she squeaked. "I, I'll get Dami back, I promise."

At the mention of Damian, the boy's face became hard again. "Yes. Save our Star."

She nodded.

"I'll bring him back," Marinette smiled, watching the elevator doors open with a ping.

Only, she was surprisingly met with the sight of an akuma, a black cat, and a shrilly screaming liar around the tower's base.


	4. The Protector's Plan

"Aaaah! Someone help me!" Lila screeched, piercing the eardrums of anyone in the vicinity. "I'm being held hostage!"

"Will you _shut_ up?" Chat Noir hissed, whilst holding out his baton to block an oncoming attack. The knife aimed at him was pushed to the side, and he took it for his advantage.

Adrien kicked a leg out, forcing Protector to fly back into a beam. The Eiffel Tower shook on its very legs.

Turning back to the screaming girl behind, he decided, "We need to get you out of here."

Before she could argue, he grabbed her in a flash - not bothering if she was uncomfortable - and sprinted away. However, their escape was thwarted when a beam of purple shot the ground in front of them. An explosion from that very spot caused debris to fly everywhere.

Lila yelped loudly in surprise, prompting Chat to hiss as a reflex as his false ears flapped down. His emerald eyes were easily able to gaze through the settling dust, allowing him to see the figure stalking in their direction with a gun pointed.

Just as the liar began to vocalise her fear, a faint sound was heard from off to the side. The sound of a ping.

Three heads swivelled towards the sight of a spotted woman and blond boy, who were both situated in an elevator. Ladybug was spinning her yo-yo with a determined expression, yet it soon melted away when she took in the scene before her.

"Angel!" Protector broke the silence with. "You're here - I guess that means that I'll get on with the spectacle I promised now instead."

Marinette's eyes widened, but she didn't have time to question his knowledge of her identity.

Protector aimed his firearm upwards, pulling the trigger. A line of light zipped straight to Lila, and she held her arms up in a defensive stance. Though it did nothing.

Orange covered her form, until all that was left was a small orb on the floor, that glowed eerily in the quiet. Damian sauntered calmly towards it.

Seeing this, Ladybug sprinted forward, before leaping in the air to land beside Chat Noir. They both spun their weapons in front of Lila's soul.

"Damian, stop this!" she yelled. "I'm sure we can deal with this another way."

Protector let out a dry chuckle. "I'm afraid you don't see what I want, Angel," he replied, walking closer. "What I want is for you and my Moon to be safe."

His violet eyes flickered to Felix at the side.

"And to do that, I need to rid of that _snake_."

In a flash, the akuma pulled out an assortment of blades from his utility belt, and proceeded to throw them straight at the duo. They dodged in accordance - ducking and weaving between the knives - whilst keeping Damian in their vision.

However, the male wasn't focused on the heroes anymore. He was focused on the blond standing metres nearby.

He paused in his assault, and instead launched a circular device at Felix.

"No!"

All of a sudden, Ladybug was the one it landed on, and she glanced down in horror. The gadget beeped red, followed by it exploding into a bundle of rope that ended up wrapped around her body tightly.

Marinette attempted to get free, but the action was useless. She caught sight of Chat Noir in the corner of her eye, with his staff turning in his claws as a shield.

"There is no point in fighting, Angel," Protector spoke, as he slipped a katana blade back into the side of his utility belt. "You're just delaying the inevitable. I _always_ get the job done."

Adrien extended his baton, forcing the villain to be sent in another direction. He ran to Ladybug, and held a hand up.

"Cataclysm!"

The ropes constricting her movement turned a rusty black, before disintegrating into a dust that blew away in the faint breeze.

Marinette flexed her muscles, and took out the yo-yo at her hip. She advised, "We'll need your Cataclysm to defeat him, trust me on this Kitty. It's best that we recharge and come back later."

The heroine faced Felix. The two gave each other nods, before she picked him up in a safe hold. They swung away from the Eiffel Tower together, Chat Noir in tow.

None noticed Protector following them with his gaze, nor the grin that stretched across his features.

He glanced down at the gun in his grip, and watched the two souls within pulsate. One a bright orange, and the other a muted version of the same colour.

**~*~*~**

"Felix. Here is the miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion, and you will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

Taking the hexagonal box without hesitance, he responded, "Yes."

A flash appeared as he opened it, followed by a kwami fizzling into existence. They looked about, before they took in Felix in front of them.

"Hey Kit," Trixx greeted with a chuckle. "Nice to see you again!"

"You too," Felix agreed, with his lips twitching upward.

Marinette watched the boy put on the fox tail necklace with ease, and turn to her and Adrien. She said, "Alright. Now that we're all charged, I think we're ready to save our Star."

"Oh, by the way..." her partner commented. "'Star' is the akuma, right?"

Ladybug blushed. "U-Ummm, yes. He, he, uhhh...comes to the bakery quite a lot. Damian's a regular."

"I'm just wondering where he learned to fight like that," Adrien revealed, finger tapping at his chin. "Or where his suit comes in. I think I've seen something like it before."

"Didn't he say he was from Gotham? And that there were vigilantes there?" Marinette asked Felix.

"Yes, he did. His costume is most likely based off of theirs."

"No wonder he looks so depressing."

" _Anyway..._ " Ladybug broke in with. "I think that we should-"

A voice from the TV nearby interrupted her. Nadja Chamack was heard to say, "Don't be bemused, it's just the news! I'm here with footage live from the Eiffel Tower of another akuma!"

The screen changed to a recording taken from a helicopter, that showed the familar figure of the Protector on top of Paris's most famous monument. He was at the balcony near the tip, along with two others.

They were backed up to the rails, and facing Damian with scared expressions.

"What? How did he get Alya too?"

"Oh, about that," Adrien answered for Marinette. "He came to get her and Lila at school and made a whole mess there."

"We better save them - who knows what he could do."

"Awww, can't we let him deal with them?"

"What? Adrien, of course we cannot!"

"For once I agree with your friend."

"Ugh, not you too, Felix!" Ladybug groaned. "Just transform, guys. We don't have much time."

"If you say so..." Adrien finally agreed with a pout. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Trixx, Let's Pounce."

**~*~*~**

"What the heck?"

"What is it?"

"You said that Damian went to Paris to take down some villian right?" Tim quizzed.

"Well, he _did,_ but told me that he had some other business to take care of there too," Jason responded. "Explains why he's been gone for longer than usual."

Tim gestured with his head for Red Hood to come to the Bat Computer, and he did so.

When faced with the video on the screen, his eyes widened beneath his helmet.

"Demon Spawn?! What the hell is he doing threatening some teenagers up there?"


	5. The Protector's Battle

" _Shut up,_ " a voice growled.

The Italian it addressed didn't heed the warning - instead they chose to scream louder.

"Help!" Lila screeched. "He's going to kill me!"

Protector stalked forward, watching as she edged backwards and quieted in fear. Alya moved to stand protectively in front of her figure.

"I don't know what your problem is, but Lila hasn't done anything wrong to you!" the reporter shouted. "She's the nicest person I've ever met!"

"That _fox_ might not have done anything to me, but she still had the _audacity_ to dare hurt my Angel and Moon."

"What?"

"And so did _you,_ " he snarled, stepping closer and ignoring her confusion. "Pushing, shoving, accusing of unspeakable acts. If anything, you're worse than her."

Damian raised his gun to aim at Lila, yet Alya bravely got in the way. She glared at the akuma for a few seconds, before appearing to have processed his words. Then, her expression somehow became even more heated.

"Oh, why am I not surprised? It's Marinette and Felix you're talking about, isn't it? I knew that they were working with Hawk Moth, but I didn't think they'd use him to torment us!"

Protector pulled out his katana in a swift movement, and held it right beneath the girl's throat. His shadowed face was clearly seen to be angered, despite the fact that a dark mask was on it.

"I advise that you stop talking, or I won't hesitate to do what most are afraid to."

The threat caused Alya to zip her mouth, as he used his other hand to point his firearm in Lila's direction. Said person paled exponentially, pressing against the Eiffel Tower rails behind.

"Let's see how you fare with the pain you yourself forced them to suffer," Damian snarled, narrowing his emerald eyes and pulling the trigger to his weapon.

The brunette shrieked, her body shaking as a purple bullet shot at her. She sunk to her knees, holding the sides of her head whilst her sclera turned a bright white.

Alya gasped, about to face Lila, until Protector made her freeze with the snap of, "I can promise that you'll suffer sooner if you try and stop me from completing my mission."

The villain slowly tilted his head to the helicopters above, capturing the scene with several cameras. His lips twitched upwards, as he took a step back from the two females and turned away from them.

"Stop!" Lila yelled, trembling. "I hate it, please, Hawk Moth, make it stop!"

Protector let out a dark chuckle. "I doubt that that _wretch_ will answer to his lackey at this point in time," he spoke, revelling in the gasps from the people around. "I already took care of him."

"What did you do to her?" Alya asked. "How do we make it stop?!"

"It's simple, really. All the fox has to do is admit what she did to my Angel and Moon, then it'll _all_ go away."

"But she didn't do anything!"

Damian smirked. "We'll see if you keep that opinion in the future."

His smile widened into a grin when he heard a faint zipping noise far away, as he faced Alya and Lila again. The action was done just in time to see three teens land in front of the duo.

"Angel," he acknowledged with a nod.

"Damian," Ladybug pleaded. "Please, you don't have to do this. We can expose her another way."

"I doubt that will be possible," he denied. "And besides, we can do it now. I've been waiting for your arrival, and now that you've come, well..."

Protector brought his gun up.

"...We can start the show."

"Run!" Marinette commanded, spinning her yo-yo where the beam of light from his weapon would have hit. The blur of red in her hands redirected the shot onto a pillar of the Eiffel Tower.

A baton extended into the akuma's chest, forcing him to be sent back and off of the monument. He kept a straight face, and wordlessly fired out his grappling hook to save his fall.

Lila's scream echoed in the distance. From where she was, Chat Noir and a male in ivory were glancing at her and each other with worried expressions.

"What should we do?"

"I'm not sure," Adrien responded. "Alya, what did the akuma say on how to rever- Alya!"

The teenager jumped, giving him a look from over her phone. "What?"

"Are you seriously recording at a time like this?"

"Of course!" she said. "Now, everyone watching live will know how Marinette is working with Hawk Moth, and my blog will be famous!"

In the corner of the elevator, Lila whimpered, shaking her head in frantic motions. Her eyes were still a pure white.

"Don't worry, girl. Ladybug's cure will fix everything. Then we can go ask her to expose Marinette for us. I'm sure she'll do it since you're her best friend."

Felix felt a growl bubble in his throat, and before he knew what was happening, his shadow was towering over Alya. The tall ears atop his head and tail from his waist thrashed from his mood.

"It's always about hating Marinette, isn't it?" he barked, usually calm facade gone. "Well, I bet if you stopped kneeling at this _liar's_ feet, you'd realise how Mari is the most amazing person there is!"

The reporter's eyes widened, and she lifted her phone higher. "You and Marinette wouldn't happen to be in a relationship, would you? Ooooh, then I could ask her for an interview with you! Unless you'd let me ask you questions now, in which cas-"

"I suggest you be quiet, Alya," Chat Noir advised in a low tone, leaning on the wall to the side whilst twirling his staff. "Foxes are very... _protective,_ of what they deem theirs."

"...Foxes? Wait, you're the owner of the Fox miraculous?"

"Why yes," Felix sneered. "I'm Arctic Fox - the new and improved version of Rena Rouge, and permanent replacement for this necklace."

He reached to where the jewellery was hidden with clawed fingers, and pulled it out so that his suit didn't cover it up.

"Y-You-"

The elavator doors opened with a ping, allowing the four people to see the crowd at the bottom of the monument. Chat Noir picked up Lila, taking her over to where paramedics were.

"She's been affected by the akuma," he explained. "Keep her safe - we'll cast the Cure soon."

As several professionals escorted the Italian to where an ambulance was, Adrien couldn't help but mumble, "Hopefully..." as he glanced up to the tip of the Eiffel Tower.

"Let's go help her," Arctic Fox decided, and the blond beside him nodded in agreement. They grabbed their respective weapons - a baton and flute - before leaping up high.

Both pairs of their ears twitched when they heard the voice of Marinette from above. Though they could make out her words from such a distance, the helicopters flying about thankfully couldn't.

"As you said, Angel, we don't have to fight. All you have to do is tell me where our Moon is, and then I can force the fox to admit her lies for you two."

"Please, Star. If you know that I'm a hero, you know that I have to stop you."

"Not when I've taken care of Hawk Moth already," Protector replied, grinning. His head turned to Arctic Fox and Chat Noir as they landed nearby.

Ladybug pursed her lips, pulling out her yo-yo and spinning it fast. "I'm sorry, Damian, but we have no choice."

The villain flickered his eyes between the trio, before unsheathing his katana and bringing his firearm up.

"I see how it is, Angel," he spoke, a touch of gentleness in his tone. "I understand. But that doesn't mean that the show will stop - it must always go on."

Protector focused for a second in concentration, and what followed was a faint scream heard at the bottom of the Tower by Adrien and Felix.

Chat Noir, alarmed, turned to Damian, and gripped his own staff tighter. Then, he sent a nod to Arctic Fox, and they both charged forward in a flurry of colour and noise.

Marinette watched the fight with a narrowed gaze - scanning the akuma's outfit and items for anything out of the ordinary.

A katana. Utility belt. Mask. Cape. Gun.

Ladybug inhaled deeply, closing her eyes tight. A moment later and she was joining the battle too, as she whacked her yo-yo around to get to his blade.

Arctic Fox spotted her focus on the Protector's sword, and gave her an imperceptible nod. Felix proceeded to hit his flute fast, in time with Adrien's baton, so as to distract Damian.

"Now!"

The heroine threw her yo-yo towards the metal article, and when the end latched onto it, pulled back. When doing so, her friend stumbled from the force of her strength, allowing the other heroes to land a few solids hits on him.

"Time to de-evilize!"

Marinette dropped the katana onto the ground, then stomped on it roughly. Her eyes caught onto the crack in the handle of it, and she waited with baited breath.

However, nothing came out.

"What?" she breathed.

Protector sprung up on his heels, twisting around in midair whilst kicking a foot out. He managed to push back both of his attackers with the single hit.

Gloved hands reached for a grappling hook, shooting it up onto a higher beam above. Damian landed with barely a whisper of noise, and gazed down at the animal-themed folk below.

"Nice try," he commended. "But you'll have to work harder than that. Unless you want to give up and take me to our Moon."

"Never!" Ladybug exclaimed, as she communicated with her eyes to the teammates standing beside her in a protective manner.

"Lucky Charm!"


	6. The Protector's Defeat

"I highly doubt that a present will be of use to you in this situation, Angel."

Ladybug's eyes widened, as she scanned over the object in her grasp. It appeared to be something hard yet light encased in a spotted wrapping paper.

"I'll make do with it," she muttered beneath her breath, before beginning to flicker her gaze about her surroundings. "You two distract him - I'll find a way to use this."

Arctic Fox and Chat Noir nodded in unison. They tilted their heads up to where Protector was perched on a beam above, and leaped up like acrobats onto the same level.

Whilst the three males exchanged heated kicks and blows, below, Marinette felt her features twist into a grimace as she furrowed her brow. The search of any ideas ended up fruitless, and so she finally decided to tear off the material that hid the cuboid-shaped item beneath it.

Felix noticed the action out of the corner of his vision, causing his ivory ears - lined with aqua fur within - to twitch atop his head in Ladybug's direction from curiosity. That allowed Damian the perfect chance to land a swift punch that blew him down to where said girl was.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?"

"Yes," Arctic Fox groaned, taking the hand she held out. "What's the Lucky Charm?"

"A book by the looks of it," Marinette responded, as she shifted it in her hands. "'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief'?"

The blond appeared to raise a brow. "That sounds familiar."

"It is," Ladybug breathed, looking down at the ground in thought, hand poised at her chin. That was when she suddenly clicked her fingers while exclaiming, "That's it!"

She glanced up at his tall figure with a determined expression. "Remember that time at the bakery when you, me and Dami were discussing reading preferences? _This_ was one of the books I brought up and explained about to you guys!"

Felix let his mind wander, and soon found himself reminiscing of the very scene she had described.

"How does that relate to saving our Star?" he queried.

The heroine smirked. "We'll need your Mirage - get it ready. The timing has to be perfect."

Just as Arctic Fox was about to open his mouth to ask another question, there was a yelp from above, followed by Chat Noir being slammed into the metal floor beneath them. Protector landed too not a moment later.

In the akuma's grasp was a familiar grey baton, that he split into two by pressing a green paw button on the weapon. Then, he flung them at the trio, making them dodge by jumping in different directions.

The staff's halves acted like boomerangs, and returned to Damian. He twirled them around skillfully, before standing stiff in front of the heroes.

"Thanks for the help, Lovebirds," Adrien commented after getting up, rolling his forest green eyes in a playful manner.

Damian narrowed his emerald ones at the tease.

With a growl in his throat, Protector charged at the boys, utilising his gun and Chat's baton as tools to aid him in the fight. Blurs of black, white and purple flashed as they battled.

Marinette considered Damian's dark outfit for a second time, taking in what he adorned. A utility belt. A cape. A mask.

She suddenly did a double-take, and stared at his belt. Through the grunts she could hear and moves she could see, a bundle of circular devices attached to his hip caught her attention.

"That's it..." Ladybug realised with a soft gasp. Her gaze became resolute. "I have a plan," she whispered beneath her breath, whilst pulling out her yo-yo to twirl as a shield.

Her partners heard her words with their pinned ears, prompting them to make split-second eye contact with one another. With a nod, she sprung into the fray, causing Protector to freeze as her bluebell orbs stared into his for a moment.

Chat Noir used the distraction to his advantage. He snatched the staff from Damian's grip with surprising strength, then extended it to send the villain hurtling off of the Eiffel Tower.

During the time that the akuma shot out a grapple to save his fall, Marinette had already sprinted to her friends, with the command of, "Mirage, my Moon. It's time to set this plan into action."

The model there raised a brow. "What's the plan?" he questioned with a curious tilt of the head.

"I'll explain soon, Kitty. Use you Mirage, Felix, quick."

Arctic Fox shook his head in affirmation. One of his gloved hands, that left the tips of his fingers out into the open, spun around an alto flute by the handle, before bringing it up to thin lips.

A short and hush tone played from the instrument, as a sphere of white glowed at the tip of it. "What should I create?" he quizzed, holding the silver stick out and ready.

At the same time as the discussion between the teens, a form stalked out of the shadows on a level further below. They grunted, taking out their firearm and grappling hook.

They shot it upwards. The end latched onto a metal structure. Protector was pulled high until he almost reached the top of the monument.

He scanned about, holding his gun out offensively. His boots took slow steps backward, but he abruptly paused and took another glance around.

_There._

Damian snapped his head to where a blur of white passed, to be met with the sight of a chalky mist eating up the corners of where he was. It swirled in all directions, blocking his vision to anything a certain distance away.

He let out a huff. With a simple thought, he switched the mode on his weapon, and shot it at the floor. The purple light that came out made a hole beneath him, which he jumped through to land lower.

"I know you're here, Angel," Protector spoke, his mouth twitching upwards. "I promise that nothing bad will happen to you or our Moon. I just need to know where he is so that the liar and her lackey can be dealt with."

The villain carried on his hunt for the spotted heroine for around half a minute more. At least, until he made out faint footsteps nearby.

There was a moment of silence as he held his firearm to whoever was close.

"My Moon," Damian acknowledged, with his hand slowly returning to his side. "You're here."

Felix nodded, though didn't make any move to come closer. Protector did so willingly for him.

"Now, we can get on with exposing that _wretch,_ " he hissed, and narrowed his focus in concentration. The shrill scream in the distance made a grin settle across his features. "Where is our Angel?"

The blond narrowed his eyes. "You won't be getting to her."

"Oh, but I will. After all, it's only a matter of time until I can complete my job - my mission - and I _always_ complete them in the end."

With a smirk, the akuma brought out an assortment of blades, and readied them to throw. When he did so, he didn't expect Felix to disappear into a blue dust when making contact with the metal articles. Rather, he expected the boy to be pinned to the beam behind where he had been.

A stick that appeared to have an end in the shape of a hook slid under his feet, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. He growled, and arched his back with his arms behind his head. Then, he used the momentum to spring onto his feet again.

Damian didn't feel the pull at his hip. He only heard the telltale zipping of Ladybug's yo-yo as it was sent back to her by the string with his utility belt.

"Chat Noir!"

Marinette launched the belt at said person, and he yelled, "Cataclysm!" right before he caught it. Ash soon filled his clawed hand.

Protector shouted out an angered, "No!" as he took out his gun in a swift movement, holding up in Adrien's direction. The beam that shot out turned him into an green orb that was tinged yellow.

The villain didn't have time to revel in his victory, since an alto flute hit his side with the blunt end. He grunted in frustration, and aimed the firearm in his hand again to fire at Arctic Fox.

However, Felix hooked the weapon with the other side of his instrument, and swung it like a bat to send the akumatized object straight to Marinette.

She grabbed it with a throw of her yo-yo and brought it careening to the ground. Cracks marred the surface of it, and a purple butterfly flew out from one of them.

Damian moved to retrieve the akuma, yet the fox hero there halted the attempt by hurling an all too familiar device at his back, that was circular. It beeped red, before exploding into ropes that knocked him to the ground - immobilized.

"Bye-bye little butterfly," Ladybug breathed, pressing the surface of her yo-yo. The insect that fluttered out soon disappeared into the distance, whilst the teenagers present all watched.

She walked a few metres to the side, and picked up a bundle of spotted wrapping paper. Then, she threw it up with a cry of, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Noir's soul morphed into his body with a wash of red-and-black magic. The tilted and burnt sections of the Eiffel Tower returned to their previous state. An Italian far below and Hawk Moth far away let out deep breaths when the pain residing in their very skulls was removed.

Violet bubbles cleansed Protector, leaving behind Damian kneeling on the ground with a raised brow. He carefully got up, schooling his expression without taking the hand that Arctic Fox held out.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked in an even tone. He fought off the urge to envelop the other in an embrace.

"Yes. What am I doing at the top of the Eiffel Tower?"

"You were akumatized," Chat Noir replied, strolling to them with his staff laying on his shoulders. "Don't worry. You didn't do anything bad."

Felix turned to Adrien, and deadpanned, "He caused Lila Rossi immense pain and more than likely triggered emotional trauma."

"Nah, I think that last part is a bit of a stretch," he shrugged off. "Besides, she deserved it."

"Good to know we share the same viewpoint," Damian commented with gritted teeth. "That liar deserves whatever she got."

"See - he agrees!"

Arctic Fox subtly rolled his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, noticing Marinette crouched down yet slightly facing away with something in her hands.

"Ladybug?" he called, catching the attention of the other boys there. He bent down to her level, and watched as she lifted up what looked to be a gun with a pale face.

"D-Dami? Is, is this what I think it is?"

He opened his mouth a few times to answer, though nothing came out. That left a stunned silence, until a beeping emanated from one of them.

Chat Noir glanced down at his ring in worry, before taking in the helicopters recording high above. He said gravely, "I think that we should get out of here first."

Felix nodded. Marinette just stayed frozen.

The blond decided to scoop her up into his arms whilst Adrien took Damian, despite the fact that he glared in warning not to.

"To the bakery."

With that destination in mind, they leaped off of the monument with their respective weapons, leaving the reporters around recording with their phones held up.

None noticed the blue-eyed vigilantes following in the shadows.

**~*~*~**

_**Beautiful Arctic Fox Art by 'i-will-be-your-ace' on Tumblr:** _

<https://miraculous786.tumblr.com/post/614454314791993344/miraculous786-hey-sis-i-saw-how-you-posted-a>

_**Redraw by 'krissykat0207':** _

<https://miraculous786.tumblr.com/post/615091075708747776/felix-with-the-fox-miraculous-miraculous786-and>


	7. The Protector's Past

"Your parents aren't home."

Marinette sighed in relief, leaning into Felix's chest. She chanced a quick glance to Damian on her computer chair nearby, only to see him refusing to make eye contact.

His fists were clenched. His jaw was tense. His teeth grit against each other in clear restraint.

From the side, Chat Noir commanded, "Plagg, Claws In," causing another blond in a striped shirt and grey jacket to be revealed in a flash of green light.

Adrien made his way over to the spotted chaise where his friends were situated, and proceeded to sit on it in silence - at least, until it lasted for far too long.

"...Are we going to address the elephant in the room, or...?"

Felix exhaled deeply at the question, and turned his head to Damain with narrowed eyes. "Would you like to tell us why you were in possession of a tranquilliser gun?"

The one he was holding close snapped her attention to the guilty teen. She began to ramble in a tone of disbelief, "'Tranquilliser gun'? W-What did you want to do with that? Kidnap us? Is that why you've been coming to the bakery so much?"

"No!"

Marinette flinched at his sudden exclamation, prompting toned arms to hug her even tighter.

"Sorry, Angel," he mumbled. "It's just, I...I assume that you've heard of the vigilantes that reside in the place I come from?"

"Yes. Gotham," Felix responded for her curtly.

"I'm, I'm one of them."

The dead quiet for a few seconds was broken by Adrien, who gasped, "Wait, you're Robin, aren't you? Oh my god, that's awesome! There's rumours that you're the scariest of them all - not counting Batman and Black Bat, of course."

Damian gained a scowl on his features. "How did you know that?"

The model didn't back down from the look sent his way, as he instead chose to reply brightly, "Well...your costume sort of gave it away. What, with the utility belt, cape, katana, dark colours..."

"'Dark colours'?" the female there snorted. "Please! All of the Robins look like traffic lights if you ask me."

"You're not wrong, Angel," Felix agreed, slightly smirking.

"I do _not_ look like a traffic light!" the person of their teasing shouted. At the raised eyebrows he got, he coughed into his hand before carrying on calmly, "The colours are simply worn by all Robins as tradition."

"...That just made me realise how many there have been. Oh! Is it true that the first one moved to Blüdhaven and changed his name to-"

" _Kitty_."

"Oh, right. Uhhh, sorry."

Marinette shook her head in amusement, then spoke, "That still doesn't explain why you had a gun in the first place."

A few seconds passed with no noise, until Damian started hesitantly, "The vigilantes in Gotham, _my family,_ we...we take small jobs in which the hirer wants a person dead. The one we kill has to be a villain - we don't kill innocents."

He tilted his head up to be met with the sight of three teens with wide eyes, and fought off the urge to sigh.

"Someone hired me to assassinate a civilian working with Hawk Moth. It just so happened that I had to go after _you,_ Angel."

The designer reeled back. "M-Me? But, I-I _fight_ Hawk Moth! I would never even _dream_ of helping him!"

"I know," he was quick to assure, "And when I found out that you were the local heroine 'Ladybug', I figured that I had to confront my employer about the situation."

With a soft voice, she quizzed, "You didn't tell them my identity, did you?"

"No."

Marinette let out a sigh, burying her head into Felix's chest. The arms wrapped around her form pulled her in even closer.

Adrien gazed at all of his friends, before asking the question that everyone wanted the answer to. "Who hired you in the first place?"

Damian sent a worried look to the couple across from him, then admitted, "...Lila Rossi."

" ** _What?_** " Felix growled in a low tone, making everyone in the bedroom glance to him in surprise. "How was that _witch_ able to pull that off?"

"My guess is that she used the money from her mother's job. There was no one to stop her from hiring me as an assassin since her parents are never present."

"Angel, are you okay? You're shaking."

"I-I just, she tried to murder me? I knew she hated my guts, but enough to want me dead?" Marinette asked with watery eyes, glancing around at all of the males around.

Damian visibly softened, and made a prolonged period of eye contact with the one who was hugging her tight. Then, after sharing a nod with Felix, he made his way over to the chaise.

Two pairs of arms embraced her from both sides, provoking her to relax and let her tears flow silently. Adrien watched from the side, whilst clenching his fists in regret.

_I knew I should have called Lila out all those months ago._

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, there was a faint _**thump**_ from above - where the balcony of the house was. The model's emerald eyes wandered over to the hatch which lead to the place, where he spotted what appeared to be a circular black device on the trapdoor's see-through surface.

"Guys," he called, "I think we have a problem."

Damian whipped his head to Adrien, then to the direction where said blond was pointing. His eyes narrowed, and he slowly let go of his two companions before stalking over to the bed right below the exit.

He snarled, "If the both of you don't come in here right now, I will inform Alfred that you decided to sneak off to Paris when you're supposed to be in Gotham right now."

Marinette tilted her head in a questioning manner, whilst there was a moment of silence in the room. Then, ever so slowly, the hatch door opened, revealing two men in dark costumes with guilty expressions.

"Hey Baby Bird!" one greeted in a nervous chuckle. "Long time no see, how's everything been going?"

" _Fine_ until you two decided to show up."

"Shut it, Demon Spawn, we didn't come here to ruin the cute little cuddle session. We came 'cause we were worried. What the hell were you doing at the top of the Eiffel Tower threatening some kids? You know B'll have a field day when he finds out, by the way."

"I was akumatized," the youngest Wayne deadpanned, as he allowed his brothers to enter down the ladder. "I didn't have control over what I did."

"'Akuma'-what?" Red Hood asked.

"Akumatized."

Nightwing gained a thoughtful look, then clicked his fingers. "Oh, wait! That was what the press were saying about you!"

"Press?" Marinette spoke, making the men turn their heads to her. She blushed, and held a hand out while introducing, "I'm Marinette, and these are Adrien and Felix."

She pointed to them accordingly.

"Red Hood, Pixie," Jason said, shaking her hand. "This Dickwad over here is Nightwing."

"Hi!"

"We flew over to Paris to check on Demon Spawn here after we saw him in that way better looking Robin suit at the top of the Eiffel Tower-"

"Hey!"

"-and when he was un-akumatized, or whatever, he changed back into his civilian form, which was recorded by the news crews in some helicopters. Now the press is having a field-day reporting on _Damian_ _Wayne_ over here turning evil."

The bluenette stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "Why would the press be so interested in Dami?"

Red Hood tilted his head to the boy, making him blush despite the fact that the vigilante had a helmet on. "He's the son of a millionaire in Gotham. We are too, but we're adopted. He's biologically related instead."

"...That's cool," Marinette shrugged. "Should we do something about the press?"

"Nah, the Replacement has it covered. He's doing damage control now. Oh, that reminds me, what happened to that Layla girl is great for you, Pixie."

"Do you mean Lila?" she elaborated with a furrowed brow. "Why? What happened?"

Adrien smirked from where he was, and called out, "Buginette? You might wanna see this."

She took a seat next to him on the chaise, then started to study what was shown on the phone he held out.

The screen projected Nadja Chamack with a microphone in hand, as she rattled on about recent news. However, what caught Marinette's attention wasn't the video playing in the background of the report, but instead what the headline was.

"Wait, Lila's been arrested?"

"Yep!" Adrien exclaimed. "C'mon, I wanna watch what happened. Is it okay if we do downstairs?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," she agreed in an apparent daze. "Guys, do you want to come too?"

"Hell yeah, I so wanna. Plus, it'll be fun to see what Timbers came up with to keep the press at bay," Jason enthused.

"Who's...?"

Dick replied for him, "Tim is Red Robin, another adopted brother of ours. He deals with the company that our Dad owns a lot of the time."

"Oh, right. Well, umm...Felix? Can you come with me to set up the TV?"

Said teen nodded, strolling over and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I call dibs on getting the snacks!" Adrien gushed with a hand held in the air. "I've waited too long for this to happen, so I'm going to enjoy it!"

Marinette smiled, letting out a soft giggle. "Okay, just make sure not to eat all of the croissants."

"Mari, that was one time!"

"It still happened, Kitty."


	8. The Protector's Aftermath

"Hello, Ladybloggers! It's Alya here, back with my livestream up and running again!" the reporter greeted, before scoffing, "I had to cut my other one off at the insistence of that Fox hero wannabe."

From off to the side, someone politely requested, "Miss? Is it okay if you speak a little quiet-"

"He's such a brat - he doesn't deserve a miraculous," she carried on, as if not hearing the paramedic. "I mean, what about Rena Rouge? Shouldn't _she_ be here to help instead of him?"

She adjusted the glasses resting on her nose, then began to talk again. Her tone was much more excited as she enthused, "Anyway, I'm here with a big scoop!"

Alya pressed a button on the phone to reverse the camera. She pointed it to the girl in front of her.

"I'm here with the _amazing_ Lila Rossi, who not only designed Jagged Stone's new album, but is his honorary niece! Crazy, right?"

The only response was Lila whimpering louder, whilst her sclera were a bright white and her agony was easily visible.

"Miss Cesaire, is now an appropriate time to be recording? It is quite easy to see that your friend is in serious pain."

She turned to the stern voice. It had come from another paredemic. "That's why I'm recording! The whole reason that she's in pain is because of Marinette getting that Protector guy akumatized in the first place. It's obvious that she's working for Hawk Moth."

There were a few guffaws from off to the side, followed by several glares piercing the Italian nearby. However, said Italian was too busy clutching her head to notice.

In a wobbly tone, she pled, "Stop, Hawk Moth, please...I'll do better next time if you just make it stop..."

"Would there be any way to stop the pain, Miss Cesaire?"

"Well, yeah," Alya replied noncommittally. "The akuma said something about admitting to what she's done to Marinette and Felix, but there's nothing for her to say! She's always been so nice to them yet they _still_ bully her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" the teen snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

All of a sudden, a scream tore through Lila's throat. It seemed to echo all around, making everybody in the vicinity wince and cover their ears - trying to block out the shrill shriek.

There were tears in her eyes, as the brunette choked, "Fine! I'll say it...I'll say it!"

"Lila, what-"

"I've made the lives of those two miserable!" she yelled, head up as if talking to the Protector atop the Eiffel Tower. "I spread rumours about them to make their parents think of them as disgraces! As mistakes! And kick them out!"

Alya reared back, as the grip on her phone grew slack.

"I threatened that Mari-Brat in the bathroom to take all of her friends away, and said that she did that to me! I told the class that she bullied me and tried to hit me!"

Some concerned citizens poked their heads into the place that she was in. Their eyebrows rose in curiosity as they listened.

"I got akumatized into Volpina again just so I could hold her hostage - I got that stupid reporter girl to turn into Lady Wi-Fi to help me!"

The female dropped her phone, leaving it to crack by its screen on the ground. The livestream didn't cut off.

Lila heaved a breath, her chest rising and falling at a fast pace. There was a faint burn in her throat, along with a familiar torture beginning to take over her head again.

"Arrgghh, fine!" she growled, before shouting out, "I faked a leg injury to get her in trouble! I planted some cheap necklace and test answers on her to frame her for cheating! I'm the whole reason that Mari-Brat was expelled!"

The white covering her eyes finally disappeared, leaving dilated green orbs to scan about. She exhaled heavily over and over.

That was when a rush of air invaded all present. Colonies of magical ladybugs swarmed in, circling around Lila until her sweat and tears dissipated into thin air.

By that time, Alya had already picked up her phone from the floor. It was pointed straight at the person in front.

"Have anything to say for the camera, _Lie-la_?"

**~*~*~**

"...Angel, are you okay?"

"I think we broke her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Adrien. She's merely shocked by the news."

"No sh- _crap,_ I mean. That Lila girl is horrible, what the heck? I'd be a bit dazed too if someone that bad was finally locked up for good."

"Oh no, not again!" a blob of red exclaimed, zipping over to Marinette. It ignored the fact that Nightwing screamed and hid behind Red Hood. "I think a few hugs will help her get out of it."

"Of course they would, Sugarcube. It's not like that works for you as well."

" _Plagg!_ "

Damian and Felix shared a nod, before proceeding to lean into the girl. One wrapped their arms around her waist, and the other, around her shoulders. Together, they provided a cocoon of comfort.

Eventually, she managed to break out of her stupor, to be met with the sight of her two friends embracing her from both sides. She blushed bright and buried her head into the shoulder of Damian, who simply chuckled alongside Felix. Both of their lips twitched upwards.

"Ohoho...I see what's going on here. They're in a relationship, aren't they?"

"No, actually," Adrien responded, watching them have their impromptu cuddle session. "They're all as oblivious as goldfish when it comes to love."

"Aaaannd that's what happens when an emotionally constipated man has adopted you. Well, in Demon Spawn's case, 'given birth to you'."

"Jaybird!"

"What?"

"You mean like my father?"

The two brothers turned to Adrien, making him elaborate, "He never shows emotion and only sees me in person like once a month."

There was a moment of silence.

"...Jesus kid, no. I meant in the way that he just doesn't understand feelings of love since a bunch of girls have toyed with his feelings before. What kind of father do you have?"

"Gabriel Agreste," the model deadpanned.

Dick let out a gasp. "Isn't that the guy who neglects his own son and puts him on such restrictive diets that they're on the border of abuse and- _ohmygosh_ you're his son, you poor thing."

Nightwing enveloped him in a hug, causing him to tense up. However, he soon trailed off into a loud purr, that made everyone in the room face him.

"Holy sh- crap. Selina's gonna love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end now! :D


	9. The Protector's End

"The paparazzi are going to have a field day with this."

Dick turned to who had spoken, only to see Tim holding a camera out to capture what was in front of him. There, only a few metres opposite them both, were three teens, all with their eyes closed as an indication of their slumber.

They were on a wide wooden bench, and were positioned in such a way that had Marinette laying across both Damian and Felix's laps as they also leaned on one another by the shoulders.

Tim clicked a quick photo. His older brother watched as he began to type something out on his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a Tweet."

"Wait, really?" he asked. "I don't think Baby Bird would want us to out his relationship like that."

Jason snorted from behind them. "What relationship? As far as they're aware, theirs is completely platonic."

"...Seriously? But, but they cuddle _all_ day! There's no way they could be _that_ oblivious."

"Oh, they are."

The siblings all tilted their heads down to Adrien, who had dryly commented the words. His features had an expression that could best be described as done with the world.

"Hey, squirt. How's it going?"

"Great!" the model enthused. "Aunt Selina and Bruce are talking about some French partnership, and so I decided to come here instead."

Dick gained a nervous look. "Oh, really? _Geez,_ that sounds boring. _So_ boring, in fact, that there is no need to wonder which French company they're gonna expose after partnering up with them!"

"Way to be subtle, Dickiebird," Jason muttered. "It's not as if he's gonna believ-"

"Yeah, you're right - I never liked business stuff in the first place either. Anyway, I'm gonna go call Kagami and see if she wants to hang out. Later, guys!"

"Later!" the oldest there bid. "And make sure to be home by six!"

"Okay!"

They all watched him stroll out of sight, before turning to face each other. Dick groaned, "Ugh, I hate Gabriel Agreste..."

"That makes two of us."

Marinette's eyes glimmered in amusement as she watched the boys rush to act like they weren't startled by her presence. Behind her, Damian and Felix were stood with blank looks.

"I know what you're planning~" she recited in a sing-song tone.

"W-What? As if you do, Pixie! It, it was supposed to be a secret!"

"Well..." the baker drawled, hand poised at her chin. "I want in."

Jason blinked. "What?"

" _You_ _heard_ _me._ I want in to smash Gabriel Agreste to the ground for hurting Adrien."

"Mari, are you sure?" Dick quizzed, then elaborated, "Cause what we're going to do will probably hurt Adrien a _lot._ I don't want him to blame you for anything."

"Listen, guys," she began to explain. "We're doing what's best for him. I mean, if _I_ was living under the same roof as a terrorist, I would want to get out of there as fast as possible. Wouldn't you?"

There was a chorus of nods.

"Besides...me and Adrien have already talked about suing Gabriel for child neglect, but couldn't get around to it. He was deadset on it, trust me. I'm sure if he learnt that we're exposing him just like he planned to before, he wouldn't be mad."

"Yeah, but...outing his own father as Hawk Moth too? Surely the backlash would hurt him a lot, right?"

Marinette scoffed. "Backlash? _Please,_ as if there'll be anyone left to hurt my Kitty after me and a few other _vigilantes_ have dealt with them."

"Great minds think alike, Pixie-Pop," Jason piped up with a grin.

Damian rolled his eyes at the joke, yet blushed when Felix give him a silent, knowing look.

"Oh, Tim, I forgot to tell you something! I've started making the suit that you commissioned a few days ago."

She was met with silence.

"Tim?"

He didn't lose his wide eyes or shocked face. He only mumbled something beneath his breath.

"What?"

"Adrien's meeting up with someone..." he repeated again at a quiet pitch.

"Yeah..." Dick agreed, confused. "And...?"

"Adrien's meeting up with a _girl_..."

There was a moment without anyone speaking.

" _What?_ "

"Timbers, call Bruce to be quick signing those adoption papers, now!"

"Guys, nO-"

They ignored Marinette's protests, and instead sped off with their phones out, leaving her to sigh in frustration. However, the two chuckles and arms that wrapped around her waist and shoulders made her squeak and blush, annoyance completely forgotten.

**~*~*~**

"Adrien, stoooooopp..." Marinette whined.

The blond's only response was to hug her tighter, and increase the volume of his purrs. They could be heard all around them, and soon became the only noise in the room.

"You deserve some rest after that fight, Bug."

"No," she denied with a pout. "I want to celebrate with everyone else."

Adrien let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and rumbled again, yet this time let the purrs out in strong waves that made his friend's eyelids relax. She weakly attempted to push him back, but he simply chuckled and placed her hand to the side.

"I hate you," she mumbled, just before drifting off into slumber.

"I love you too~"

He grinned as he watched her breathing settle, then glanced to the door leading out. With a smile, he settled a few soft blankets over her form - which she cuddled into contentedly - and made his way to the exit.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yup."

"...I assumed that you were bluffing about having a method of getting her to rest."

"Nope. The purrs work _every_ time."

Damian rose a brow, choosing to nod instead of questioning his judgement. "Her class is estimated to come within the next few minutes. I suggest we make our way down now."

The teen reached out to hold Felix's hand, as he sauntered to the elevator at the end of the hallway. They were currently in the Mayor's hotel, thanks to the wealth and money of Bruce Wayne himself.

"Hey...can I ask you guys a question?" Adrien asked, just as he pressed the button leading to the ground floor.

Two heads nodded at him to carry on.

"Your nicknames are 'Star' and 'Moon', right?" he started, not noticing them flush slightly. "Why isn't Marinette called something like 'Sun' or 'Sunshine'?"

Felix's lips twitched up. "Marinette herself went against the idea because of you, Adrien. She told us that she viewed you as the Sun, and that no one could compare."

The elevator dinged, breaking him out of his thoughts as metal doors slid open. The sight in front of him made him groan.

Dozens of reporters were crowded about the hotel lobby, microphones out and notepads drawn. Cameras were pointed at not only them but the entrance of the place, where a group of classmates suddenly entered.

Alya, who had been the first to come in, made eye contact with the couple ahead. She watched in confusion as people swarmed about them both, though particularly around the one with black hair.

Felix held an arm out, that soon became intertwined with Damian's.

"Ready to avenge, my Star?"

Damian's mouth twisted into a small grin. "Anything for you and our Angel, my Moon."

The crowd went wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've finished! 😊 A thank you for sticking with me through it all and also to 'freshbark' on Tumblr, who requested what inspired me to create this whole story!


End file.
